1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic parts storage cassette which is adapted for storing a plurality of electronic parts in a case and which is used for supplying a plurality of electronic parts to a mounting machine for mounting electronic parts, and more particularly to an improvement in the structure of the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic parts storage cassette which is of background interest is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-20910. FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing such a conventional electronic parts storage cassette.
Referring to FIG. 7, an electronic parts storage cassette 1 includes a case 2 which is formed, for example, of resin. The case 2 is preferably transparent. A storage space is formed inside of the case 2 in which a plurality of, for example, chip-type (leadless) electronic parts are stored. A discharge port 3 for discharging these electronic parts is provided in the case 2 so as to communicate with the storage space.
The discharge port 3 can be closed and opened by means of a cover (not shown) contained in the case 2. The cover is formed of a flexible plate, and arranged to be slidable between the discharge port 3 and the top surface of the case 2. An open/close operating member 4 for opening and closing the cover is located on the top surface of the case 2. The open/close operating member 4 reciprocates within a recessed portion 5, and the cover is opened and closed in accordance with the reciprocating motion of the open/close operating member 4.
Referring to FIG. 8, the cassette 1 constituted as described above is removably attached to a hopper 6 provided on the mounting machine in order to supply a plurality of electronic parts to the mounting machine. As shown, the above-mentioned electronic parts 7 are contained in a storage space 8 formed inside of the case 2. The cassette 1 is attached to the hopper 6 with the discharge port 3 directed to the hopper 6.
To enable such attachment as described above, the case 2 of the cassette 1 includes an attaching portion 9 at the end portion thereof where the discharge port 3 is formed. The attaching portion 9 is provided with a pair of ribs 10 (only one rib is shown in FIG. 7). On the other hand, the hopper 6 is provided with a fitting portion 11, only a portion of which is shown in FIG. 8. When the ribs 10 are slidably fitted to grooves (not shown) provided in the fitting portion 11, the cassette 1 is attached to the hopper 6.
When the cassette 1 is attached to the hopper 6 as described above, the discharge port 3 is directed downward with the cassette 1 inclined at about 45 degrees. After the attachment of the cassette 1 to the hopper 6 in this way, the open/close operating member 4 is operated to open the lid. This allows the electronic parts to pass through the discharge port 3 to be temporarily held in a reserve space 12 formed in the hopper 6. Communicating with the lower end portion of the reserve space 12, an alignment passage 13 is provided. The alignment passage 13 performs the function of aligning the electronic parts in a row while directing them toward a predetermined direction.
The electronic parts 7 discharged out of the alignment passage 13 of the hopper 6 are directed toward a fixed direction. The electronic parts 7 are transported onto a suitable circuit board while being held by a vacuum suction chuck (not shown) and then, mounted on the circuit board.
The above-mentioned electronic parts storage cassette 1 is shipped from a parts manufacturer to an assembly manufacturer with the electronic parts stored therein. At the assembly manufacturer's end, the cassette 1 is attached to the hopper 6 or the like which is connected to the mounting machine so as to supply electronic parts 7 to the mounting machine. After the complete discharge of the electronic parts, the cassette 1 is removed from the hopper 6, and the attachment of another cassette 1 to the hopper 6 is repeated. Since the case 2 is relatively expensive, and causes environmental issues when disposed of by burning or the like, the case 2 is usually returned to the parts manufacturer after use for the purpose of being refilled and used repeatedly.
However, when the case 2 is repeatedly used as described above, not only is costly transportation required from the parts manufacturer to the assembly manufacturer but also from the assembly manufacturer to the parts manufacturer. Thus, the repeated use of the case 2 is a factor preventing the cost-reduction of the electronic parts storage cassette 1 itself. Particularly, when the electronic parts storage cassette 1 is shipped abroad, the cost of transportation for returning the case becomes prohibitively expensive. Thus, the case 2 is not returned from abroad frequently.